This invention in one of its aspects pertains to the cleaning of gutters affixed to overhead structures and difficult to clean without a ladder. In another of its aspects the invention is concerned with a gutter cleaning apparatus. In still another aspect the invention relates to a gutter and roof valley cleaning system which enables the operator to monitor the cleaning operation as it proceeds.
Gutter cleaning devices or systems are not new, but rather they seem to have been developed in the 1970s. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,320, for instance there is described an apparatus for cleaning gutters with forced air. The apparatus includes a head portion having an opening whose width about the same as the width of the gutter, a hollow support arm, and means for applying forced air to the head portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,586 discloses a gutter cleaning device provided with a nozzle, and an elbow unit riding in the gutter on a wheel member. Water from a garden hose is used to flush out the gutter. Whereas these two patents present solutions to the gutter cleaning problem, they are not without their drawbacks. The washing of gutters with water cannot be accomplished without the operator getting wet and murky. In addition the house itself becomes soiled and stained with debris from the gutter. Frequently the siding and windows have to be washed and the ground cleaned following the gutter cleaning. There is also the possibility of getting water under the shingles and into the attic. A vacuum system for cleaning gutters is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,098. In this apparatus a U-shaped manifold is pivotable secured to a yoke member by which it is manipulated. The free end of the manifold can then be maneuvered in the gutter. Attached to the end of the manifold away from the gutter is a flexible vacuum hose. The hose in turn is connected to a conventional canister type wet/dry vacuum system.
The gutter cleaning apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,098 solves the gutter cleaning problem, but it nevertheless is subject to improvement. This system, and all of the other gutter cleaning systems referred to are subject to one disadvantage. They have not been completely successful because an operator on the ground cannot see what he is doing. He is unable to observe the cleaning process as it progresses. In older gutters where gutter support straps or rods are weak they can be loosened, bent, or broken by the moving vacuum head. In addition it is not possible to retrieve all of the debris without seeing it.
The wet/dry vacuum system itself is also subject to improvement. The dust and broken leaves accumulate on the filter, making it necessary more frequently than desired to halt the cleaning operation to clear the filter. The electric supply line is also a matter of concern. Not only is the wire running around the house from an outlet, but most standard vacuum cleaners are too heavy. In accordance with the practice of this invention all of these problems have been eliminated, the most important, of course, being the vision or seeing problem.